Collar
by Emmett's Submissive
Summary: Jacob is without a master and now living in La-Push can he catch the eye of a dom. What he wasn't counting on was he now had two interested. Who will he pick or can he have both. Read and find out. WARNING This is a BSDM story in Jacob's POV Rated M and not suitable for younger readers. JB/EC/EM
1. Chapter 1

This story will be all in Jacob's POV. This is a BSDM story M/M you have been warned it will be graphic and frank from the view of a submissive.. If its not for you please don't read.

Disclaimer I do not own anything

Collar

Chapter 1

As my collar was removed a small whimper escaped my lips. My master had found another younger sweeter boy. I hated him for I had introduced my cousin to him and now he was taking my place. I had nowhere to go except back to my family home in La-Push going back to a life of cleaning and caring for my father and for what? At least with my master I was rewarded for my good work. He was particular how he wanted things to be. I had to teach him how to do it my job that pleased my master that only I could do so well.

"Jacob," a large hand squeezed my shoulder and I look up one last time into the eyes of my now former master. "Be brave you will find another master soon. I have given you a good letter of recommendation. Remember to be good for your new master and show him how well I trained you," the domante stepped back and picked up my collar and put it in the safe along with others from former sub's he had over the years. I however had been his longest two years I had pleased my master. I hadn't moved from where I knelt. Our last session was one I will never forget. It wasn't until he removed the blindfold that I saw him kneeling in the corner his head bowed waiting to take my place. "Goodbye," that was it I was no longer wanted no longer did I have a master. I stood on shaky legs and picked up my clothes and slowly got dressed. My masters attention now on him. His collar was beautiful his was gold were mine was silver. Was that a sign that I would only be second best.

"Thank you master it's been an honor," I whispered as I turned and left the dungeon for the very last time. Not that he heard me his attention on his new submissive. I picked up my single bag and pick up the phone. I had to get to the airport and on the next flight home as ordered. The flight was long and tiring the whole time the tears flowed. The steward asked repeatedly if I was okay. I ignored him I wasn't okay I was lost I was no one. Just before we landed I go and wash my face I wouldn't let my weakness show to my best friend. Embry hated my lifestyle he didn't understand it like so many others. No matter how hard I tried to explain he only saw the pain. Not the love that a master gave to his sub.

Embry was waiting for me at the gates with his lover behind him his hand protectively around his waist. As soon as he saw me coming through the gates he gave a squeal and ran from his lover's arms and through his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a tight embrace. I held the hiss in as he hands pressed against my sensitive back from my last session. "Darlin let the man breath," the blonde man chuckled pulling his lover back in his protective arms. I gave a silent thank you. Jasper knew how it worked and could sense my pain. "Jacob welcome home," he smiled going to pick up my bag. I pulled it from his grasp I was quite capable of carrying my own things.

"Thank you Jasper," I gave a small smile. I couldn't say it was good to be home. The chances of me finding a new master next to nothing. Even finding a lover was going to be difficult unless I went back to Sam. But knew that I wouldn't Sam met a girl and they were soon to be married. Embry made the joke that I made him straight.

"Everyone is excited your back Jake. We are going to have a bonfire in your honor," Embry said leading the way to the exit. Jasper put his hand on the small of my back but I shook my head and he gave a nod. He may not be my master but I need to follow I couldn't lead. Embry turned and came back and joined me letting the older man lead us out. My best friend kept the chatter up the whole way back to La-Push. "We will pick you up at 8pm okay," Embry said turning in his seat. "Can't wait for you to meet Edward and Emmett they are the new guys in town," he said fanning his face with his hand.

I saw the front door of my family home open and my father wheeled out. Thanking Jasper for the ride home I get out and raced to my father falling to my knees and sobbing into his shoulder. My father accepted me being me. He never liked my old master even his name could not be uttered. My father refused to acknowledge him and so I had not seen him for nearly two years. "My son," he cried into my hair.

"Daddy," I sobbed.

* * *

Okay so this is my first try at writing. I have never attempted to write a story not since my younger days at school. Even then I was never the greatest. So I thought I would put a taste of the story I have in my head. As you can probably tell I need a beta but since I am new I wouldn't blame anyone for not wanting to take me on. Anyway let me know what you think and whether it is worth me continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to those who took the time to review. I haven't found a beta so sorry it is rough. Next chapter we get into the nitty gritty of the story.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

I wasn't really in the mood to socialize, but my friends refused to leave me be wallowing in self pity. I decided to try and enjoy myself a few drinks in me and I would be fine. I was not allowed to drink alcohol normally. But that was then and this was now he didn't want me anymore. I missed him. So many times I had picked the phone up to just listen to his voice. But that was not allowed. Embry came and dragged me over to our old friends from school. Jasper hoovered in the background keeping an eye on his lover. It was great catching up with everyone including my first crush on a girl Bella Swan. We were three when we made mud pies. Giving me a hug she kept her hand on my chest. Her expression never changed but I could tell she was happy to see me too.

"Hey Jake," a woman's voice said behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around to see my cousin. "How are you?" she asked as though nothing had happened. Nothing had changed in my life because of her brother.

"Leah," I nodded before turning around. "Let's go for a walk Bells," I pulled her with me making her trip over her own feet. Chuckling I pick her up and dust the dirt off her butt. Making her slap at my hand. "Seriously Bells you're worried I'm touching your butt?"

"No I just don't want those guys getting the wrong idea," she gave a wink and took my hand. " You know you're still beautiful Jake," she giggled as we once again headed towards the beach.

"You still need glasses," I swooped her up in my arms and raced to the beach only putting her down as we got near the outgoing tide. "So what's new?" I asked. I had missed so much dad didn't really say much about anyone other than his friends.

"Let's see Jessica and Mike have two kids," she pulled a face. "Eric and Angela are now living in London. Um oh you should meet the newbies," she sighed. "They are very private though they have bought a house and both work from home as far as we can tell. But doing what we don't know. They come to town to eat once a week and get supplies other than that we know nothing," she pouted.

"So why would I want to meet them Bells? I have enough friends" I sigh taking her hand as we walk down the beach. For a couple of hours I forgot how miserable I was. Bella kept up light chatter. When we got back to the bonfire I saw the newbies talking to Jasper who had his arms around Embry almost hiding him in his side. Embry spots me and gives a wave. The two men he and Jasper were talking to turned around. God they were stunning both of them. I could understand why Bella was keen on them.

"Jake come and meet Edward and Emmett," Jasper called. I walk slowly towards them after Bella told me she would see my later. Kissing my cheek she took off after her friends who were ready to leave. Both men were looking at me as though I was a piece of meat. I knew they were doms their body language screamed at me. I quickly lower my eyes out of habit.

"Hello beautiful," the big one said coming to me.

I just kept my eye lowered like a good sub I was. "Hello," I whispered. I risked looking up the man had a smile on his face giving him a dimple.

"Where is your master?" the other asked. He put his finger under my chin so my eyes were on his face.

"I was dismissed," I admitted. I hated that word. Dismissed. That is how he told me he no longer wanted me. Seth came to visit me for a week after begging to come to check out the college. I had regretted for letting him come. The moment my master saw the sweet innocent boy he all but claimed him right there and then. Seth didn't take long to start acting the part of a submissive. He was interested in being a submissive since I told him about it I even told my master hoping he would be able to introduce Seth to a kind master. Little did I know he was going to take him as his own and Seth agreeing.

"Are you looking for a new master boy?" the bigger one asked. I gave a nod not having permission to speak. " Come around tomorrow at noon and we could see how things go. If you have a letter bring it," he ordered.

"Jacob forgive Emmett he is jumpy our last sub left us to attend college without a word," the man lifted my chin. "You going to college boy?" he asked.

"No sir," I admitted I was never a scholar.

"Very well tomorrow at noon," with that he was gone. I didn't know where they lived or how I would get there.

"Sir," I called. The man turned around.

"You will find us if you want to," was all he said as though reading my mind.

"Jake you can't seriously think of going there alone?" Embry asked stepping towards me the moment they had left. Jasper just told me what they are" he looked over as the two men got into a Jeep.

"Embry you don't understand they won't hurt me. They just want to talk," I sigh. He would never understand my lifestyle. I tried many times to explain to him that it wasn't about the pain it was the giving myself over to them. "Well I don't like it there are two of them and one of you maybe Jasper could go with you?"

"Baby its fine we know where he is going. Emmett and Edward are good guys," Jasper sighed. "But promise me Jake to ring us the moment you get home," the blonde man said patting my back.

"Promise," I smile at Jasper. At least he understood how things worked better than Embry. If Jasper said they were good guys I believed him. What's the worse that could happen? Neither of them wanted me as their sub. It's not as though I wasn't used to rejection.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow I had a good feeling about them. I wondered who would pick me or in fact who I would pick if given the chance. I needed to get home to prepare myself for our meeting. Noon didn't give me much time to get into the right head space. I knew I would be checked over and I needed to shave every single part of my body.

The following day I stand outside the beautiful home that I was directed to by Jasper. Taking a deep breath with my documents in hand I go to knock on the door only for it to be opened before I could. "Jacob thank you for coming," Edward said stepping aside and waving me in.

"I hope I'm not too early?" I said knowing that I was ten minutes earlier than the agreed time.

"No it's fine we were ready to break for lunch. Come on Emmetts in the kitchen making pasta I hope you're hungry," he put his hand on the small of my back and lead me to the kitchen. Emmetts big frame was facing the window as he worked. Wearing a tight tee shirt I could see he was huge compared to even myself. When he heard us he turned around and gave a smile his dimple once again showing.

"Hello Jacob," he said wiping his hands and coming and taking mine in his giving it a firm shake.

"Hello," I smiled. I was just Jacob now not a sub I was equal until we talked and we agreed.

"Why don't you take a seat? Lunch won't be long then we can talk. Edward why don't you make us all a drink. I think I have finished for the day," Emmett turned around his attention back on his cooking.

"Of course Em's. Jacob would you like a wine?" he asked me going to the wine rack pulling out a red wine.

"No thanks not my thing," I admitted.

"Maybe we could change your mind. This goes so well with Emmett's pasta," he poured three glasses and pushed one towards me while he handed Emmett one receiving a light kiss from him. I smelt the wine and it really did smell horrible but took a sip to be polite. It certainly tasted better than it smelt but give me a beer any day.

"Give the boy a beer," Emmett chuckled. "He tries to educate everyone he meets. Don't you Edward?" the man shook his head taking a drink of his wine smacking his lips together.

Lunch was fantastic they asked questions of my life growing up and I answered as best as possible. When the table was clear Edward brought out a folder and placed it in front of me. I gave them mine. If things went well I would take it away with me and read through the documents. As well as the contract which we would have to negotiate. Both having things we liked and disliked added or deleted.

"So Jacob let us tell you a bit about us," Edward said taking Emmett's hand in his. "We are both looking for a submissive. But we want to share just one," he looked at my face for a reaction. I had never met a threesome like them but knew of them. Normally it was two submissives and one dom however.

"Edward used to be my sub. But he outgrew me and now he is a dom. He is trained by myself who was trained by a man called Aro," he smiled. I raised an eyebrow I knew of Aro who didn't he was the one that people wanted to be trained by. My old master had not been though he thought himself good enough and came straight into it having never been a submissive himself.

"You don't seem concerned that we would both want you," Edward smiled at me.

"Why would I it sounds fun to be honest," I licked my lips. "Will it be together or as a threesome?" I asked.

"Both depends, sometimes Edward may decided to join you though," Emmett gave Edward's hand a light squeeze. "What you have to understand about us Jake is that we are in love and if you like us and decided to accept us. We would want you to be part of our family and grow to love one another. It won't always be in the playroom," he said. "Have you any questions?"

"I don't thinks so can I see the room?" I asked.

"Of course up the stairs and to your right. We will join you soon have a look around touch feel whatever you want,"Edward said. "There is a place to place your clothes outside," he stood and came to me placing his hand on my cheek. "I'm looking forward to playing Jake," he smiled and swatted my ass lightly letting me go up the stairs. Excitement ran through me the thought of two masters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers those who put on alert and favourites. **

**This story is loosely based on real life. I was going to give you just hard out BDSM but after talking to an amazing writer. She suggested I show people what it is truly like to be in my type of BDSM relationship. How I get into my subspace and how it makes me feel. Some of you are aware that there are different types of these within this lifestyle. I have read many BDSM and I can tell who are into BDSM and those who believe they know. Either way there are some very good stories out there. **

**I am surprised at how hard this writing is to be honest. This took far longer than I thought and I am not happy with it. But I really need to get on with it and hopefully with the next chapter it will be better. No beta so again sorry about any mistakes. Its late and I am tired so leaving it. If I find major mistakes I will try to fix at a later stage. **

**Please enjoy. I now have to study :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

I stand at the door taking deep breaths. Nothing would happen today, but I needed to steady my nerves. I strip my clothes and place them neatly on the shelf just outside the door. Licking my lips I open the door. Just like any well planned playroom it was sterile and tidy. The bondage bench beautifully made. On one wall was the chains with cuffs that were always popular. Along with a cabinet were whips floggers and an assortment of other things. I ran my eye over each one and let out a breath. They were not into the belted studs which was not my thing. I liked to be able to walk away without anything but pink skin. To many of my submissive friends were scared and would be for life the way their masters treated them. I had even lost a few to not been able to control their need to stop. There masters should have seen the signs but obviously so into their own heads forgot to take care of their subs.

"Jacob is everything okay?" Edward asked behind me. He too was undressed the two of us alone in the room. I lower my eyes and nod. "I am not your master today," he came and lifted my chin. "Emmett will come shortly but I thought perhaps I could show you as a fellow sub what we do. I gave a smile and let him take my hand in his. He was well built, but slight more lethal than anything. Unlike Emmett who was big and brawn. "Let me show you my favorite thing," he said going to another cabinet and opening it. Inside was an assortment of dildo's, vibrators and plugs. However he left them and picked up a feather. "This is the killer to me," he ran it through his long nimble fingers giving a sigh. "But Jake tell me what is yours?" he placed the feather back down delicately and looked at me. I went and pointed to the candles along with the nipple clamps. My head was still in sub mode with him in here with me. "Nice. I look forward to using them with you," he smiled. He went to take a flogger off the wall but thought better of it. We would not choose what would be used, it was not for us to say. However he now knew something that Emmett didn't, he knew what I preferred. It was only then that I saw the collar on his neck that was not there before. He smiled and touched his collar. "If you choose us we will get you your own. We found the perfect store in Seattle," he said suddenly lowering his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me down to my knees beside him.

"What a beautiful sight I see before me boy," Emmett said coming towards us only to be able to see his shoe covered feet. "Does the pup please you boy?. You may speak" he told Edward.

"Very much so master," he whispered his voice sweet to my ears.

"Pup go to the corner," he ordered. I crawl to the corner and kneel my head still lowered. "Very good pup. I see you have been trained well," I heard the cabinet door been shut having forgotten to shut it after we had finished looking at the items. "You touched the feather boy," Emmett's voice was firm and he went to Edward unable to see what was happening as my eyes were still on the ground I let out a small whimper. It was just as much my fault as it was Edwards. "OUT," he shouted. I saw Edward get to his feet and walk to the door quickly opening it and shutting it behind him. "Stand pup," he ordered. Without lifting my eyes I stood my hands behind my back. Emmett came towards me and took my arm and lead me to the centre of the room. As he walked around me I could feel his eyes over my body making my cock ache. I knew I was at my best today and hoped he liked what he saw as much as Edward.. His hand touched my cock and ball sack cupping it in his hand. "Thank you pup you may leave," he said walking away from me busying himself at the cabinet. I walked to the door and left without turning. Dressing I let out a deep breath and went to take my leave. Edward was sitting at the piano playing. Stopping he stood and came and held my face in his hands. "You here?" he smiled as he knew too well I was with him. He lightly pecked my lips and bid me goodbye. Pulling out my phone I called Embry.

"I'm on my way home," I put the folder on the seat beside me. I hoped they liked me as much as I liked them.

"Come for dinner Jasper is out tonight," my best friend said. Agreeing I would be there later that evening I made for home. I needed to find a job now I was home. I couldn't expect my father to keep me on his invalids benefit and I didn't want to rely on anyone that way So my afternoon was looking for jobs. I wanted to be a mechanic when I first left school however my job was to my master. I would look after him and the house rarely did I get to go out without him and even then it was only to the store and he knew exactly how long it took me to get there and back. Once I made the fatal mistake of stopping at a coffee shop thinking it would be nice to surprise my master with a cappuccino his favourite. The queue was long and the wait longer. I came home to an angry master who refused me anything for a week including any form of touch. He went out that night not returning until the following afternoon. He reeked of another man and he knew it. That was my true punishment right there. Never again did I do anything on the spur of the moment. It was obvious there was no employment in the local vicinity which meant that I may have to disappoint my father. But I would wait a few weeks before I look further afield. Making sure my father had a healthy cooked meal and taken his insulin I head over to Embry's. Jasper and he had just bought their own home on the outskirts of La-Push it was a doer-upper and when they had money would do it up room by room. No surprise that the bathroom was done first then the kitchen. At least they were the most expensive rooms to do. Embry proudly showed me his handy work. "So what do you think of Laurel and Hardy?" he asked just as I took a sip of my beer. My beer sprayed across the table.

"Bastard," I chuckled as I wiped my mouth. "Laurel and Hardy really, are you not seeing what I am seeing," I smirked as Embry grabbed a napkin and wiped the beer off his shirt. "More like *Colt and Porter," I winked.

"Yeah yeah, god remember when we first saw them. I came the minute... Anyway what did you think of Emmett and Edward?" he got serious. I gave a shrug and finished my beer. "Seriously dude why do you need them to spank your ass? I could do it for you," he clapped his hands together making that beautiful sound I love so much.

"You have Jaz," I sighed. No secret me and Embry had fooled around many a time. We were the only gay couple in La-Push. We lost our virginity to each other both ways. He topped first and I didn't want to ever top after that very first time. However we had a deal and next time I topped but that was and will be the only time I top. I was bottom all the way. Embry had the best cock I have ever had the pleasure of having.

_"Jesus what a fucking beautiful ass. I can't wait to sink my big fat cock into it" Embry one day said, slapping my ass hard. I was instantly hard and he was my first love because of it. Whenever we had sex I would beg for him to slap my ass. Sometime he would other times he wouldn't. On my seventeenth birthday he bought me handcuffs. My love for bondage began the need to give him control over me was a release for me. I grew up faster than I should had, looking after my father when he became wheelchair bound, and my sisters leaving not giving a flying fuck what happened to me and my father. I did everything from the shopping to cooking and cleaning. I could forget everything cuffed and letting him control everything. Of course he never knew, but I started looking into the lifestyle because of him._

"Embry, I don't expect you to understand, but can you at least respect that I like my life how I have it," I sighed.

"Sure Jake. Look I don't mean to dis you. But you're my best friend and as such I worry. I love you man," he said tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Em's," I get up and pull him across the table.

"You so love showing off," he growled as the empty bottles fell to the floor. "I want to ask you something," he said slapping me in the chest, making me hard. The harder I held him to me the harder he slapped at me. "Oh my god," he said going limp in my arms. "You fucker," he said not moving. He could feel my hard- on against his thigh. "Jake please put me down," he sighed. Pouting I put him down. I missed what he just gave me. He put his hand on my cheek and lifted my chin with his other hand.

"Sorry Em," I said blushing.

"Jasper and I want you to move in with us," he said picking up the fallen bottles.

"Why?"

"Because we want to help you," he shrugged.

"I can't you and Jaz need your space. I am not going to be the third wheel. Plus I don't want to hear him fucking your tight little ass," I chuckle trying to ease the tension in my friend. "Thanks but no thanks," I go pick up my jacket.

"Jake please," he said grabbing my arm.

"I know what you are doing Embry. The answer is no," I left without farewelling my best friend.

My phone was flashing when I got in the car. Cursing myself for leaving it in the car I checked to see I had a message from an unknown number.

"Jacob we would like to ask you on a date next Friday. If your interested give us a call on this number," Emmett said his voice full of sexiness. I'm interested very interested and wanted to ring the number straight back. But I would ring tomorrow the hour was late. I had checked their documents but there was still a call I had to make. The last sub would be able to give me the real Edward and Emmett.

* Samuel Colt and Chris Porter (gay porn stars couple)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. Also those who have put on alert and favourite. I have been having trouble with my computer and emails so this chapter was beta'ed by a friend. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence and may not be for the faint hearted. Further warning this story will contain rape/non consensual sex.**

Collar

Chapter 4

Like any other day it was overcast and threatening to rain as I looked out the window sitting on my bed. I was on the phone to Peter who had been Edward and Emmett's last submissive. He was full of praise for his former masters and I could tell he held them in great respect. But then the conversation turned to more personal aspects of the relationship. The call was interrupted by my father. After quickly thanking Peter, I hung up the phone.

"Jake, you have a visitor," my father called from the kitchen.

"Coming," walking out I see Embry standing there with tear stains on his cheek. "Ems what's wrong?" I asked going towards him.

"Can we talk privately?" he asked.

"Sure, come on. We can go for a walk," I grabbed my jacket and told dad I wouldn't be long. We walked down the beach before Embry took my hand and pulled me to the sand.

"Leah got a phone call. Seth has been beaten up. Jesus Jacob, that bastard hurt Seth because he hadn't cleaned the toilet correctly. What kind of sick fuck did you live with?" he asked.

"What? Wait, no! You're mistaken, Carlisle wouldn't do anything to Seth. He was a good master," I said "But Seth, is he going to be okay?" I asked. As much as I hated Seth for taking my master from me, I was not so mad that I wanted to see him hurt.

"His mom has gone to see him. He will be fine, Jake but god, why did you leave him? You said he never hurt you like that," he sighed.

"He didn't," I went to say but, it would've been a lie. He had beaten me when I had first moved in but, he always told me it was for my own good, to make me a better submissive. Not even the safe word would stop him from beating me until I could hardly breathe.

"You knew this could happen, didn't you?" Embry yelled at me getting up and walking away. Scrambling to my feet, I chased after him.

"Em, he knew what he was getting into. Master is tough but, its to make him a better sub," I tried to explain. Before I knew what hit me, Embry hit me right under the chin. "Fuck," I fell to the sand holding my jaw. "YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT!" I shouted as he walked away from me.

He turned around without stopping. "I've tried Jake but, you let someone hurt Seth and for that I will never fucking forgive you," he turned and ran down the beach. Sitting up I watched as my best friend disappear, possibly out of my life. Tucking my knees under my arms I rested my sore chin on them.

"Jacob, its raining," I looked up and see Emmett standing there, hands on his hips panting. "Hey what's wrong?" he said sitting beside me.

"I fucked up," I turned my head away from him and wished I was with Embry.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. I look at him to see if he was serious. He lifted his eyebrow and smiled. "I'm a good listener," I didn't know where to start plus, it was really beginning to rain. "Come on, lets get a coffee," he said standing up and pulling me with him. We jogged to the car park and he jumped into a Jeep. He grabbed a towel from the back and quickly dried his hair before passing it to me while he turned the engine on and switched the heater on.

We drove to Forks and headed into the cafe where we both ordered coffee. The waitress was flirting openly with both of us. We just let her have her fun, Emmett flirting back. Once our coffee was in front of us, he rested his forearms on the table with his large hands around the cup. "So, what doesn't your friend get?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. Did I really want to tell him? Would he and Edward think less of me, like my best friend did? "My cousin Seth has been beaten and is in hospital. My old master did it to him," I admitted looking at his face for any sign of disgust at me.

Emmett let out a deep breath. "Did he use to beat you?"

"Not recently. He only did it at the beginning to teach me right from wrong," I licked my lips. "I thought he had changed," I said feeling foolish for thinking that. He would never change and I damn well knew it. I had grown bigger and stronger and perhaps he was fearful of my strength.

"So, what you going to do about it, Jacob?" he asked.

"How do you mean?"

"You going to go and let your old master go and hurt others?" he said banging his hand on the table making everything rattle. All eyes turned to us. I whimpered and cowered.

"I'm sorry," I said getting up and throwing money on the table making a hasty retreat out of the cafe. I started jogging for home only for Bella to stop as she drove past.

"How much?" she giggled as she let me jump in. One look at my face and she stopped. "Jake, everything okay?"

"No, can we not talk about it?" I asked.

"Sure. You're soaked, lets get you back to your place," she said as Emmett drove past without a backwards glance. Had I ruined my chances with him and Edward?

"Bells, can I borrow a couple hundred bucks?" I asked.

"Sure, can I ask why?"

"I need to go deal with something in New York," I said looking out the window.

"You're not going to do anything stupid?" she asked.

"No Bells, I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago," I looked at her and smiled. "Can you take me to the airport in the morning?" She gave my hand a small squeeze and drove me home. Promising me she would book me a flight when she got home, she left as I opened the front door.

I rang the New York Police and made an appointment to see a Police officer in two days time. I then called Benjamin and asked if I could stay with him for a few days. He was a submissive who didn't live with his master. He hated Carlisle and when I explained my visit, he promised to come to the Police station with me. All I had to do was call Edward and Emmett to tell them I would be out of town for a while. It was not a phone call I was looking forward to.

It was Edward who answered the call. "Jacob, what you are doing is a brave thing. Please give us a call when you get back," he said. He hung up the phone without another word. Swallowing, the lump in my throat I tried to get an early night.

I found out which hospital Seth was in and would go see him as soon as my flight had landed. I just hoped he would forgive me for my stupidity. I had nothing but time to think on the flight.

'You need to learn that when I tell you to do something, you do it properly the first time," Carlisle shouted so close to me his spit hit my face.

"Sorry Carlisle," I sobbed. I thought the kitchen was spotless however, I had missed a spot on the floor.

He grabbed me at the back of my neck and pushed me down to the floor onto my knees. Pain shot right through my body. I yelped as his hand gripped harder pushing my face closer to the floor.

"LIck it up you disgusting beast," he slammed my face to the floor. I heard my nose crack and blood pooled on the floor. "I said lick it up," he continued to slam my face down on the floor. I tried to keep awake but, failed. When I woke up, I was in a different room . Looking around I saw a man in a white coat .

"You're finally awake," he stated as he came over and took my wrist in his hand. "Your nose job will be perfect," he smiled dropping my hand and walking away. I lifted my hand to my face. My nose was bandaged and very sore. "Don't touch it, boy," he growled before walking out.

"Jake," Carlisle voice woke me from my sleep. "I'm sorry it led to me hurting you but, you must learn. I expect nothing less than perfect," he said.

"I didn't," I tried to explain. I had honestly missed the spot.

"Only talk when spoken to. I don't want excuses," he said gripping my shoulder hard. I screamed which was smothered by his large hand. "Keep you mouth shut you stupid boy," he growled. I nodded, too fearful to argue. I had only been with him a week. This was not part of the deal. I was supposed to be his submissive in the playroom only. The rest of the time I was his friend, his lover. Yet, I was nothing more than his slave. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and tried to fight them back. "New rules when we get home. You will walk out of here thanking Master Demetri," he said pulling me up. My head still spinning from the drugs that they had given me.

I couldn't help myself when I stood on my feet and vomited all over the floor and his shoes. It earned me another round of punches to my head. "Song!" I shouted. "SONG!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I fell to the ground. This time, a foot in my stomach.

"You little cunt," he spat on my face,"

"Jesus Carlisle, the boy has had enough for one day," someone said pulling him away from me. I again went into darkness. This time with the smell of vomit that was now covering my face. The next time I woke, I was in Carlisle's apartment in the guest bedroom.

"Hello Jake, how are you feeling?" Carlisle walked towards me. I went to move but, I was too sore. "You had a terrible tumble down the stairs," he said looking over his shoulder at a woman who was wearing a white uniform.

"Yes Carlisle," I whispered. He gave my hand a gentle pat.

"Good boy, now rest," he left me alone with the nurse. It took me three weeks to recover and even then I was tender. However, it didn't stop Carlisle wanting me in the playroom.

"Excuse me sir, we are about to land. If you could put your seatbelt on," the steward said giving my shoulder a shake.

When I arrived in New York, I went straight to the hospital. Seth was in a ward and I had no problems getting into see him. Sue was asleep on the chair. I took Seth's hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. He opened his swollen eyes as much as he could. Carlisle had done a number on him. Never had he taken me anywhere but to the same doctor who fixed me up and sent me back to Carlisle. Why had he let Seth go?

"Jake," he groaned. I pressed his hand to my lips.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I'm so fucking sorry," I sobbed.

"Master, where is master?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Did he do this to you?" I asked.

"No, he is a good master," he said but, turned his head when he said it. Seth had never been one to lie. He sucked at it since we were children. I could always tell when he was lying.

"Seth please, he is a bad master," I said.

"NO! Good," he sobbed.

"Leave my son alone, Jacob," Sue said waking up at her distressed son's voice.

"Forgive me, Sue. I'm going to the Police to report Carlisle," I looked at my stressed cousin before giving his hand one more gentle squeeze.

"Get out," Seth said. "Get out," he sobbed. Sue pushed the buzzer and a nurse came in.

"I think perhaps it would be better that you leave," the nurse said.

"He will pay for this," I walked out to screams of my cousin's protests.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WARNING THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES OF RAPE TO AN EXTENT. PLEASE DON'T READ IF NOT YOUR THING. MUST BE OVER 18. I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANYONE BEING DISTURBED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

THERE IS A SMALL TASTE OF SUB GOING INTO THEIR SPACE. IT IS INCREDIBLY HARD TO DESCRIBE AND WILL TRY AGAIN. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT EACH SUBMISSIVE GOES INTO THEIR SPACE IN DIFFERENT WAYS. THIS IS MY WAY AND MY EXPERIENCE. THE REST IS MADE UP I HAVE NEVER HAD BAD EXPERIENCES WITH ANY OF MY MASTERS.

THANK YOU TO MY MASTER J FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND FOR RUNNING A EYE OVER IT. HOWEVER ALL ERRORS ARE MINE.

* * *

Chapter 5

Nobody said it was going to be easy. The officer didn't seem particularly interested in my complaint. Benjamin asked if we could see another officer. When the officer left, Ben took my hand to try and stop the bouncing of my leg. "You can do this, Jake. Go into you space," he said smiling at me. I shook my head, I couldn't go there, not here I needed to focus on remembering the pain of the beatings. I was not talking about in the playroom, in there I was safer than I was anywhere else with Carlisle. Only once had he turned aggressive where today I still wore the welt mark of the buckle on my inner thigh. The moment he did it he snapped out of his anger and removed the restraints. He cradled me in his arms as I came out of my subspace. That was the last time he beat me in real life. Although the verbal abuse , name calling and put downs don't leave physical marks but, they leave mental marks. Just like physical ones, they will never go away. How he went from white collar to blue collar I never knew. I guess that is something else I need to explain. There are two types of Doms. There are the white collar who are normally wealthy doms. They like to have physical control. The more toys the happier they are. As for the blue collar doms. Well, they are more mentally aggressive. Of course, they like to have physical dominance as well but, the verbal abuse is less than pleasant. I would never have a blue collar dom. Funny when you think about it, doms are given names of different collars.

"Mr Black my name is Detective White. I have been asked to conduct this interview," he smiled as he sat down across from me.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I looked at Benjamin who took my hand in his.

"Forgive my colleague, he doesn't understand the lifestyle that some of us choose," he opened the file and began to read it. I looked over at him and realised I saw him at the club Carlisle took me too. It was owned by a wealthy dom who opened the club where you could find either a dom or a sub but, mainly it was for doms to find themselves a sub willingly looking for a dom. Alex looked up at me and smiled, "Jacob, what you are doing is a good thing. It's people like you that can make the lifestyle safer," he closed the file and entwined his hands together.

"You're a dom," I whispered. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mr Black or may I call you Jacob?"

"Jake."

He gave a smile and nods. "In here we are equal. I leave that at home where it belongs."

"What will happen to my old master?" I asked.

"Depends on how much you tell us and any evidence you have,"

"My cousin is lying in a hospital bed beaten to a bloody pulp. What more evidence do you need?" I growled. I heard Benjamin whimper and gripped my hand firmly. "He almost killed me and he will keep doing it if someone doesn't stop him."

Six hours later, Benjamin helped me to his car. I was totally spent on reliving the horrors of the last two years of my life. Looking back. I was a fool and should've left the first time he beat me. Helping me in the car, I heard the detective call out to Benjamin. Shutting the door behind me, he went towards the detective. I couldn't hear what was being said but, the body language was clear. I couldn't help but smile before closing my eyes, the day had been long and painful. They were going to call Carlisle in for questioning as soon as possible. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't arrest him straight away and throw away the key.

"Do you think Seth will talk?"

I looked over at my friend and shook my head. Seth was scared of Carlisle. I knew the feeling. Even though he was no longer my master, he instilled the fear of god into me. It was on my third trip to be fixed after a beating from Carlisle that Aro decided he needed paying. Not with money but rather, my ass. When I woke up again in his surgery room, I found myself on my stomach my hands cuffed to the bed rails. The room was empty and I tried in vain to take them off. This time, my leg was in a cast where Carlisle had stomped on it. The pain was beyond anything I felt before. I couldn't even remember what I had done to deserve the beating. The pain didn't ease until he shoved pills down my throat which made me feel like I was floating. Next thing I remember was waking up cuffed to a bed.

"Glad to see you're awake, boy," Carlisle said coming towards me turning my head toward him. "You are costing me a lot of money, boy. It's time you earned your keep," he roughly kissed me and stepped back unzipping his pants. "Suck my cock, boy and make it the best fucking blow job you have ever given me," he ordered. His hand went and slapped my ass making me yelp. I needed to get into my sub space but, he didn't give me time. He pulled my hair and thrust his cock into my mouth making me gag. "Don't be a little cunt and take it all. You have a big enough mouth when you scream," he again slapped my ass. I relaxed my throat trying to take him all in but, continued to gag. Every time I did, he would smack my ass again. I felt another pair of hands on my hips and my lower body lifted from the bed.

"Want a hand, Master Carlisle?"

"Fuck the fucker for your pay," he laughed as he pushed my head further into his groin. I felt my legs put into something metal my ass spread wide. "Gotta get me one of those," Carlisle said slapping my ass again. He pulled his cock from my mouth letting my head drop to the pillow. He walked to the end of the bed where I could no longer see him. "Fuck, would you look at that," I started breathing making my mind as clear as possible. I could not think of anything. I had to zone out to get into my subspace. Deep in my breathing, I knew I could forget the pain. I felt something shoved up my ass without any preparation. I let out a scream and tried to get the thing out of me.

"Shut up you little bastard," I was whipped on the back with a riding crop. I knew the feel of it anywhere. Whatever was in my ass was cold and painful. It was spreading my ass and felt the tearing of my muscles

"Please stop," I cried out as I was continued to be stretched. The bed seemed to disappear from beneath me, only my chest and torso on a surface.

"If a woman can have this then so can you," Aro said again stretching me. "God I love how wide he is for me," he laughed. Large hands started massaging my ass painfully. "You scream like a girl, I will fuck you like a girl," Aro said giving my ass one last smack.

I turned my head into the pillow and slowed my breathing down as much as possible. I had to find the place I went when I need to be in my deep sub space, to hand myself over to the pain Clearing my mind of everything I could, I thought of my family first. They were gone. I thought of my friend Embry and the love I felt for him. He was gone. With each deep breath, one by one they were leaving so that I didn't exist. I was nothing but a shell of the man I was. I was no longer Jacob Black. I was getting into being able to take the pain that my body normally relished, desired, needed. I was nothing, my breathing remained slow and calm. My mind went blank from the pain. I still felt the pain but, it was pleasurable rather than unbearable. I was a bad boy needing to be punished. I just hoped that I would be pulled out of my space. If Carlisle had one ounce of a soul, he would bring me back because right then, I was gone. I felt nothing but humiliation. There were no walls, no bed, no ceiling, floating into nothingness my goal; my subspace.

"Jake, come back to me honey," I felt a small hand on my cheek I opened my eyes as soft lips met mine. "You left me there for a while," Benjamin said smiling. He continued to bring me from my bad place. I let my breathing come back to normal and gave him a smile as he looked into my eyes. "Welcome back," he gave me one last kiss and turned the ignition on. "Let's get you home to bed,"

* * *

I am surprised and flattered at how many have put this story on alerts and favourite's. So I thank you. I was thinking of pulling the story all together. However why should a few ruin it for others. I still believe a subs point of view should be told. Please review if you think it is worth continuing. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and fav's. I'm still astounded by the response to this story. I want to thank my friend for going over this for me. Also to my man who supports my writing. **

Chapter 6

I was forbidden to visit Seth so, it was time for me to return home promising Ben to keep in touch. The Police would keep me informed and I would be called back if I was needed to testify. Bella promised to pick me up from Seattle Embry would normally be the one that would come but, I had not heard from him since he told me about Seth. The trip was long and Bella's constant chatter was beginning to rub me the wrong way. Of course, she wanted to know everything but, there are just some things you don't tell people. When we past the road that lead to Edward and Emmett's I pulled out my phone and messaged them that I was back in town. It was up to them if they wanted to make the next move.

Hey back in town th0th u want to no

Welcome back pup u did good.

thanx

would like date still on Friday collect u at 8

sure

I flipped my phone shut and couldn't help but smile to myself. Bella just dropped me off after I promised I would catch up soon. Dad was happy to see me and asked me to explain everything and so I did. He wept along with me as I told him the horror of my life for the last two years.

"I won't allow you to stay in the lifestyle, son. It is dangerous and you are not a punching bag," dad took my hand in his placing it on his heart.

"Dad, I need it, I crave it," I admitted.

"Why? I never beat you. Never laid a finger on you. Where did I go wrong?" he asked.

"You did nothing wrong, dad. I just god," I snatched my hand away running my hand through my hair. "Have you ever just wanted to forget everything, to just hand over all your responsibilities to someone else?" I asked.

"Never, I am a man. I am responsible to my family and my tribe. Just like you will be when I leave this earth to join you dear mother," my old man said.

"Well, you are stronger than me then dad," I got up and went to my room throwing myself on the bed. I couldn't tell him I hated having to become his caregiver at the tender age of twelve when my bitch sisters had enough. I was old before my time. I missed so much because I had to stay home when dad needed things done around the house. My friends would go without me. I would take myself from my real life when I was locked in the house.

Embry was the only one who really understood and sometimes he would even help around the place when he could. As we got older, I would thank him with a blow job or even a quicky. One weekend my father had an out of town convention for some tribal thing. The idea of having a party came to mind getting Paul to buy the beer. Paul was the town man-whore. He could get a girl in his bed with just a simple wink. Of course, he didn't know I wanted him as well. I went around with all the cash me and Embry could scrape together. Paul answered the door in his briefs two days growth on his face. Lifting his head, he opened the door wide and walked toward the couch with me behind him admiring his tight ass and t-shaped body. My cock twitched. with lust.

"What you want kid?" he asked picking a pair of woman's panties and giving them a sniff before throwing them on the floor.

"I need beer," I said pulling all the cash I had in my pocket including all the coins. I put it on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm not going to the store with pennies," he growled. "Get out of here kid," he pushed my money onto the floor before putting his feet on the coffee table with his hand going down his briefs stroking his cock. I chewed my lip aching to put my hand where his now rested. "You still here?"

"Paul please, everyone is expecting there to be beer," I got on my knees crawling to him my hands clasped together. It was not beneath me to beg.

"What's it worth to me?" he asked.

"I would do anything Paul," I looked down at his hand which was still in his briefs.

"You're a fag?" he stood up taking his hand out of his pants pulling me roughly with him. He shook me till my teeth rattled. "Answer me?"

"Yes I am," I admitted. I had never been ashamed of my sexuality. Why should I be. after all? I was born gay. It's not as though I had a choice. I may not have a problem but sadly, people have issues with something they don't understand.

He grabbed me by my hair and lead me to the door throwing me on ground. "Start running fag boy. That way," he said pointing to the forest. Scrambling to my feet, I took off towards the forest his evil laugh following me. I ran till my legs burned. I slowed down and bent forward my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. Embry was going to kill me, I left our money behind and there was no way I could go back and ask for it.

"I told you to run fag," strong arms grabbed me around the waist and turned me around. "You want me to pound your ass fag boy?" Paul asked pushing me to the tree behind me. I heard a sound and saw rope pulled from around his shoulder. "You're so going to pay with your ass," he said grabbing my arms and tying them together firmly hooking them above my head on a low branch. He grabbed my crotch and rubbed me hard. I instantly became hard. "You sick fuck," he slapped me on the cheek making it sting. I gave a groan. "Like that do you fag boy?" he said again slapping me making my head snap to the side.

"Yes," I whispered. Paul stopped what he was doing and stood back looking at me.

"What, you into bondage or something?" I gave a nod. He wiped his arm over his mouth . "You're a sick fuck you know that?" I gave another nod. "You want me to fuck you fag?" he let my hands down and untied me. He started walking away from me. "Come pick up your beer at five sharp," he said waving his hand without a backward glance.

I rubbed my wrists as I watched his retreating back. I walked slowly back to my house where Embry was setting up for the party. Bella was bringing the sound system along with a few of her friends. I could hear their laughter as I entered the house. Embry rushed to me asking where the beer was. I shook my head walking to my bedroom. Bella knocked on the door lightly before entering. "What happened?" she asked sitting on the bed next to me taking my hands in hers.

"I can't say, it will hurt Ems," I whispered. "Can you do me a favour and keep him busy before the party? I need to do something," She nodded and kissed my hands placing her small hand on my cheek.

"Your not doing anything dangerous are you?" I shook my head. "Okay but, at least tell me where you're going?"

"I can't, he would," I swallowed hard. "I will be back in plenty of time for the party," I kissed her cheek just as Embry called from the kitchen. "Thanks Bells," going to Embry, he was busy with his head in the fridge trying to make room for the beer I was yet to go collect.

I left at four thirty giving myself half an hour to calm my nerves. I hadn't a clue what Paul had in mind. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on his door bang on five.

"Enter," his deep voice commanded. I walked in not seeing him but saw the beer sitting on the coffee table.

"Paul?" I called out.

"Here fag boy," I followed his voice down the hall. I walked into his bedroom the door slamming behind me. I turned around and was grabbed by the throat. "Take your clothes off and get on your knees," he growled. He pushed me back and licked his lips. I quickly do as ordered stripping and placing my clothes on the floor neatly before sinking to my knees. "Awe, you're such a good whore aren't you?"

I gave a nod keeping my eyes on the floor, my cock growing and pre-cum already leaking from my cock. Paul pulled my hair making me look at him. "Suck my cock," he undid his pants whipping out his large cock. It was still flaccid but large still. He pushed my face into his pubic hair. I opened his mouth and take his cock in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his head before taking him all in. He pulled me back making his cock fall out of my mouth. "I'm not a fag so you know. You just owe me," he pushed me back and I wrapped my tongue around his cock again. His cock began to grow pre-cum seeping out. "God yeah, your a good cock sucker boy," he groaned his hand loosing from my hair. I began bobbing faster enjoying his taste. He was a couple of inches bigger than Embry and there was no way I could get his whole length into my mouth. I brought my hand up and tried to take his cock in my mouth. His hand let go of my hair and he slapped me at the side of the head making me topple to my side.

"Fucking fag, did I say you could touch me with your hand?" he said. "God, you're such a fucking whore," he said walking over to the bed and taking a smoke from the packet. I laid there not daring to move. My ear ringing from the blow. "Get out of my house Black and take your fucking beer," he growled. I sat up and went to gather my clothes. He watched my every move. He was stroking his cock I watched fascinated.

"Please Paul, I can help you with that," I walked over to him and got on my knees again. "I won't tell anyone, I swear," he chuckled.

"Who would believe I fucked you fag?" he asked.

"Exactly," I said putting my hand over his which continued to stroke. "I can make it feel so good," rubbing my thumb over his slit. Paul's eyes rolled back into his head and let out a sexy groan. "You're so big," I moaned.

"God, I bet your ass is so fucking tight," he grunted as I took my hand away giving him the option of telling me to fuck off. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "No kissing, no touching my cock with your hands. Do I make myself clear?"

"Tie me up if you don't trust me," I suggested. I looked at the headboard where there were two sets of handcuffs. Before I could think I was pushed onto the bed and my arms above my head. Paul was on top of me his ass sitting on my stomach. His breath was almost a pant as he reached and grabbed one set of cuffs and slapped it on my wrist. He looked down at me and shook his head before doing the same with the other wrist.

"You gonna need a gag fag?" he asked. I nodded my head licking my lips. "God stop doing that," he groaned but pulled a pair of socks out of his draw and pulled on my chin opening my mouth.

He got off the bed and grabbed lube and a condom from the draw. "Don't look at me," he ordered. I turned my head to the side listening to the sound of a wrapper being torn open and the pop of what I imagined was lube. "Never fucked a dude before hell, never fucked a girl up the ass even," he chuckled the bed deepening as he climbed between my legs. He lifted one of my legs up and I could feel his hesitation. I spread my other leg spreading myself. "Fuck you're a whore," he said grabbing that leg and putting it on his shoulder.

Without any preparation, he pushed his large cock slowly into me. The pain was excruciating. Tears fell the further he pushed into me. I tried getting out of the cuffs pulling them to no avail. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head pushing everything out of my mind breathing through my nose as best I could. His groans and moans were drawing my attention back. God, the burn tearing at my ass was painful but, exquisite at the same time.

"Fuck, you are so fucking tight, Jake," Paul took my legs off his shoulders and held them in his strong hands and pushed deeper into me. His cock brushed against my prostate every few thrusts. "I love your ass,' he said picking up speed. "You love my cock, Jakey?"

I moaned into the gag and nodded. He managed to grab the socks out of my mouth. "I changed my mind, I want to hear you scream," he said hitting my thigh with his hand.

"Paul, please fuck me harder," I moaned. "Give me that big cock, I need you so fucking bad," I thrust my hips up.

"Fuck yeah, Jake," he thrusts got erratic and a few times he pulled right out but pushed his way back in further. He pulled out of me and ripped the condom off and knelt up . He shot his load all over my chest and face. When he was milked dry he grabbed his pants and slipped them on leaving the room and me still cuffed.

I heard the shower going and Paul whistling. It was freezing and his cum was cooling and drying. I had not been given any attention while he fucked my ass and wondered if he did that to women as well. What felt like hours later, I was finally released by Paul as though he was surprised I was still cuffed to his bed.

"Tell anyone, fag and I will do more than rip you a new on," he growled. Throwing my clothes at me he opened the door and watched me leave. I grabbed the beer and ran out butt naked and only until I reached the forest did I slip my clothes on.

"Jake, you have a visitor," my dad called from the door. I sighed and got up. On the wall was a photo of me, Embry, and Paul. Embry and Paul ended up being lovers for a few months breaking up after Paul impregnated a woman from Forks. I had been jealous of them as Paul didn't feel the need to hide their relationship. I opened the door and there was Embry.

"Hey," he said giving me a small smile. I pulled him into my body. "I'm still pissed but, I missed you."

* * *

A/N again - Next chapter is the first date with Edward and Emmett. This will show you how I go about finding a new master/lover. Now some people just have someone as their master or dom whichever you prefer to call them. Anyway next chapter should be sooner than the last wait you had to endure.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks everyone for reading. Sorry it is later than I hoped it to be but hope the wait is worth it. I would love more comments to know how I'm going. **

**Thanks to Master J for reading this over for me. **

**If M/M isn't your thing please don't read.**

** Warning Threesome ahead. **

Chapter 7

Although Embry was still angry at me, we managed to spend a pleasant afternoon together. During his visit I received a call from Edward, much to my friends annoyance.

"Hey pup," his voice said smoothly. as I greeted him

"This is a nice surprise," I said walking out of my room giving me some privacy. I hadn't expected to hear from him until they picked me up on Friday for our date.

"We have a change of plans," my heart sank. "We thought we might hit the clubs and stay the night in Seattle if you're up to it. Of course, we will pay for a room for you," he assured me.

"Actually, that sounds like fun," my heart pounded in my chest. The thought of staying in Seattle with them sounded perfect.

"Well, maybe we could go check out that shop we were telling you about while we are there," his voice sounded more hesitant. Even though Edward would be my dom sometimes, he would also be a submissive along with me. I was guessing, thinking that Emmett was listening to the conversation. "So we will pick you up just afternoon so we can get settled into the hotel and do some shopping," he said.

"I can't wait. Thank you Edward and can you thank Emmett for me as well?"

"Of course, Pup. We are looking forward to it as well," he said hanging up before saying goodbye.

I went back to my room and Embry seemed to not be happy and left shortly after saying he needed to get home in time for Jasper's return.

Thursday night I did my routine of shaving and preparing myself to look my best for the following day. Shaving the morning of my date was out of the question. I would need to let my body to be perfect, not the sharp razor look. I was thankful for my native blood because body hair wasn't prevalent on our bodies. Meaning, I didn't have to wax around my hole. I had visited Forks and went to the only garage to see if there were any jobs going. I was asked to come back and see the owner on Monday as she was away. But, yes in fact they were looking for a apprentice mechanic. Leah rung to say that Seth was out of hospital and was coming home in a few days. Meaning by Monday, I would risk going and seeing my cousin again asking for his forgiveness.

By mid morning Friday, I was ready to go. I sat there bouncing my leg not out of nerves but rather, excitement. I spent an hour pumping iron to complete my body's perfection. The possibility of Edward and Emmett wanting to do something fun in the bedroom so early on in the courting of a sub was slim but, one could live in hope. As far as my dad was concerned I was going to Seattle with friends. He certainly didn't need to know that I was actually hoping that the two men would become not only my lovers but, masters. When I heard the car pull into the driveway, I grabbed my bag and raced to the door. However, my father had other ideas and rolled in front of me.

"Son, I know you're an adult now but, I would like to meet your friends," he said. I rolled my eyes but nodded. Edward and Emmett both came to the door much to my surprise. Both dressed to impress and I was certainly impressed. Edward was in dress pants and a open neck collared shirt. Emmett was dress more casual like me in jeans and tee-shirt that hugged his body like a second skin.

"Nice to meet you Mr Black," Edward smiled down at my father as Emmett ran his eye over my body making me blush. "We will have him home Sunday if that is alright. We thought we would make the day of it and do some touristy things. Me and Emmett really haven't had the time since moving here," Edward was saying to my father.

"Please call me Billy," dad smiled looking up at Emmett who gave him his perfect smile showing his dimple. "Son, you know I expect you to contact me to let me know you arrived safely," he waved his arms at me so I could hug him. Kneeling down in front of him ,he whispered in my ear. "Son, they are very handsome men but, please be careful," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"Love you too, dad," I said getting up as I gave a nod. I should have guessed dad wouldn't fall for the whole friends thing. But, I was a man now and even though he may not approve of my lifestyle, he couldn't stop me.

We made the trip in record time as we continued to talk about ourselves. Edward was a composer for ad campaigns of which I knew most. Emmett was a software engineer which explained why they both worked from home. I told them about my going to have an interview at the garage. It turned out to be Emmett's friend, Rose who actually owned the garage and he promised to put a good word in for me. We went straight to the hotel where we were staying. They booked a suite with two rooms and seeing us, asked if we wanted another room. Explaining that they only needed two rooms, the porter was quickly told to show us our room. There was no missing that Edward and Emmett were a couple as they held hands the whole time. I felt like the third wheel at that moment. I gave a whistle when the porter showed me my room putting my tatty old overnight bag on the rack and asking if there was anything he could get me. Assuring him I was fine, he left me to it getting a generous tip from Emmett.

"So, like your room?" Edward asked as he poured himself a glass of champagne compliments of the hotel.

"Like it, damn! It's bigger than my house," I chuckled declining a glass of champagne. Emmett went behind his lover and kissed his neck making him groan. Taking the glass off his lover, he placed it on the table and started removing his lover's shirt one button at a time. Edward's hand went up to his lover's hair carding it gently. I watched the interaction and there was no denying that they loved each other and made me wonder why they wanted someone else to join them when they were obviously so in love.

Without his lips leaving his lover's neck Emmett held out his hand to me. I stepped forward and took it. Pulling me closer to Edward with our chests touching, Edward now turned his attention to my neck. His warm lips pressed in my clavicle making me moan. "You are such a sexy man, Jacob," he whispered into my neck.

"Who is far too over dressed for my taste," Emmett said pulling back. He took a sip of the champagne and stood watching Edward continue to tease my neck and shoulder. His hands going up my shirt pulling it off only losing contact with my hot skin for a second. "God, you two are beautiful together," Emmett said coming and standing behind me going to my other side and sucked and nipped at my neck. My legs were shaking with want and need for more. My cock was throbbing in my tight jeans.

"What to play?" Edward asked. Emmett pulled back and swatted my ass firmly.

"Behave boy, we need to go shopping first," I moaned. Last thing on my mind was shopping. "But, I'm going to pound your tight little ass first to get me in the mood," he took my hand and sat me on the couch. "Like to watch Pup?" he asked kissing me on the lips softly. I gave a nod. "Good, because I want you to watch me make love to my Edward."

Edward stood there blushing his eyes however, didn't leave his lover. They were not in the playroom so as such they would be equals. When Emmett stepped to his lover he quickly removed his pants making him step out of them and standing there in his briefs that were tenting. Edward rubbed himself as his lover stripped himself. They were standing side ways from me meaning, I got a perfect view. Emmett's body was even more beautiful than I imagined. His thick thighs and strong arms pumped. He ran his thumb teasingly around the waistband of his briefs. I rubbed my aching cock. It wasn't going to take much for me to cum. These two men so different from one another but, both as beautiful as each other. Where Emmett was bulk, Edward was slight but defined Not an ounce of fat on him. His torso sporting a six pack. Where Emmett like me, an eight pack. His skin was whiter than Emmett's but, it suited him to be so pale.

"Maybe we should help Jacob out a bit baby," Edward whispered looking over at me.

"Mmmm sure," Emmett pulled his lover's briefs off before his large hand engulfed his lover's cock. "Why don't we have a snack?" he said kissing his lover letting him go so he could come to me. Edward pulled me up and took my pants off before pushing me down on the couch. He spread my legs and knelt between them.

"Looks yummy," his mouth flicked over the tip of my cock. My hand went straight to his messy hair wanting more of his wet mouth on me. I wanted it around me, tasting me. My eyes lifted to Emmett who was standing there just stroking his long thick cock. The thought of that in me made me moan. Carlisle was average in the size department and also a selfish lover. Edward's mouth wrapped around my cock and his throat relaxed taking me deep in him. I fought the urge to thrust my hips up.

Emmett leaned over and kissed me deeply, his cock on his lovers head. One of Edward's hands went and massaged his balls while his other went and massaged mine. Emmett pulled back and stroked his cock while his lover continued to suck my cock and play with both our ball sacks. I licked my lips wanting to taste that cock. As if reading my mind, Emmett knelt on the couch and pulled my head down onto his cock. He was so big my mouth was stretched to take him deep. Edward removed his mouth and stood kissing Emmett while his hand ran through my hair. "It's delicious isn't it Pup?" he said before walking away. Emmett growled as I hummed on his cock.

"Fuck yeah," he panted his hand pushing my mouth further on to his cock making me gag. "Take it all, Pup," he growled. I hummed again and relaxed my throat as much as possible. I turned and got on all fours so I could get a better angle. Edward must of returned as I felt the couch dip and my legs spread. The popping sound of a cap let me know that he had gone to get lube. "You want to fuck the Pup, baby?"

"Oh yeah, it looks so fucking beautiful," the cold gel touched my hole.

It had been so long since I had the touch and I pushed back desperate to have him breach my hole. His slender hand slapped my ass lightly not even giving it a sting. I kept still except my head which continued to bob up and down on the glorious cock in my mouth. Finally, his finger entered me slowly something I was not used to. Emmett groaned and grabbed my hair making his cock fall out of my mouth. Swinging his leg over me, he stepped away and walked behind me. I grabbed hold of the arm of the chair for support. Edward's finger continue to slowly tease my hole.

Suddenly his finger became two and a groan left his mouth. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Emmett doing the same to Edward as he was doing to me. Emmett gave a wink before putting his attention on Edward. He seemed to be controlling the whole speed now and depth in which Edward was doing to me. When Edward curled his finger on my gland I moaned so loud I wouldn't have been surprised if we had complaints. I pushed my hips back unable to contain myself enough to keep still.

"Please more," I begged grabbing my cock. I was dripping onto the cushion but, I didn't care.

"Seems like the pup is impatient," Emmett chuckled. Edward was busy panting, his finger now still in me. He was being scissored by Emmett, all his focus on the pleasure he was getting. He was chewing the inside of his mouth. "Condoms in front of you pup," he motioned with his head. I looked to find them on the side table.

I grabbed them and ripped one open passing it back to Emmett who continued fingering his lover. Edward leaned forward and kissed my back. "Sorry, Pup," he said his finger brushing my gland a few times while scissoring me. My cock throbbed painfully.

I tore the wrapper open and handed the package to Edward who pushed back taking his finger out of me making me whimper. "Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Edward and I said together. Disappointingly, Emmett pulled Edward away from me and then me walking behind the couch. Emmett pushed me close to the back spreading and bending me over giving me support. Edward's foot kicked my legs open.

I felt the tip of his cock against my hole but, he never moved. Between my arms I could see Edward's feet slightly apart until his feet were to kicked apart. He pressed his cock into me slowly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the slight burn became less. He couldn't have been more than halfway in when suddenly he was slammed into by Emmett making him slam into me. It was so hard that the couch moved a couple of inches.

Edward grabbed my hips and the slapping of his hips on my ass was only superseded by the even louder slapping of Emmetts hip on Edward's ass. Soon, they were in sync with each other. I had never had a threesome before and the pushing from Emmett to Edward into me made it incredibly different.

"God, what beautiful asses I have in front of me Emmett grunted. I turned to see Emmett holding his lover's hair as he held his shoulder pounding into him. Edward was just holding my hips. I stood up so I could be hit on another angle hoping to find my spot. It meant that Edward was pulled back. One of his hands wrapped around my waist while his other reached from the front to hold my shoulder.

"Oh fuck yeah, right there," I begged not giving a flying fuck about being a submissive. Not since Embry had I begged for anything. I dropped my head giving Edward a clear view of my neck.

"God, Emmy. Fuck harder, baby," Edward maoned fucking me harder. I was surprised he could still support me but, support me he did. I could feel the coiling of my groin and my ass muscles tightened around Edward's cock.

"So close, baby," he growled in my ear. I grabbed my cock and stroked myself fast finding my release. "Jesus so fucking tight he growled thrusting, his head back, and pounding me. I could feel the condom filling inside of me. He let me go gently and even though he was still inside me moving it was because of Emmett still fucking him. Edward was going to be milked dry.

The smell and sound of our love making filling the room. Emmett's thrusting became erratic and he soon let us both know he was going to come.

"Fucccccccccccccccccccck!" he shouted giving one last slam into Edward who was now leaning heavily on me for support.

Edward chuckled making me start as well. Emmett was leaning on both of us making me have to support all our weight.

"So much for waiting till after shopping," Edward panted finally.

"You two are bad bad boys," Emmett chuckled finally pulling out taking Edward with him his cock now limp. I let my legs buckle and happily fall to my knees.

"Who's ready for round two?" I asked. Both Emmett and Edward moaned but, they were both smiling at me when I looked up.

**Please leave your thoughts. I hoped you all enjoyed. Damn these boys still have to have that date. Next chappy promise **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to all my readers. I have tried this three times stupid hotel internet.**

**If m/m is not your thing DON"T Read.**

**To my Master J thank you for everything.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 8

An hour later we were ready to go shopping. I was excited to see where we were going. Neither of them came across as settling for second best. Emmett took both our hands once we were in the lift. Kissing our hands at the same time I look at my new lovers. Both incredibly handsome in such different ways.

"Pup hello," Emmett said leaning over me and pushing the button to the foyer.

"Sorry," I blushed lowering my eyes. He lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Looking forward to shopping?" he asked as he kissed me gently.

"Yes," I whispered. Tonight the shopping would be to buy things for me. I would not be using someone else's old toys not even nipple rings. It was part of my requirements on the contract. Call me over careful but, I liked my own things. It was not even debated by either Edward or Emmett. The night was warm so we walked to the store we were to visit. Emmett in the middle holding us both firmly in his large hands. He was turning into his dom mode the more we walked and I loved the feeling. We came to the store where Emmett stopped and looked at Edward.

"Dom," he said.

Edward took a deep breath and nodded before looking at me and smiling. I lowered my eyes. This is where I would submit to my two doms. They would have the final say in what they would use on me but, they knew what I liked and disliked. Also, I told them my safe word.

Emmett opened the door and allowed Edward to walk in taking my hand. I just about came in my pants, the store was beautiful. It was decorated tastefully and already there were several customers in the store. However, we kept walking and came to the door near the back. Emmett took out a swipe card and handed it to Edward who quickly swiped it and punched in a number.

"Welcome to paradise," Edward said smiling as I looked in awe at the perfect playroom. A small petite girl came dancing toward us. She was wearing a black leather cat suit. She kissed Edward before fluttering her eyelashes at Emmett. He pinched her cheek.

"Hello pixie," he said accepting a collar from her along with a lead. "Where is your master?" he asked.

"Away," she pouted prettily. "But I'm so happy to see you both. Who do we have here?" she asked.

"Our new puppy," Edward said patting my shoulder before pushing me down onto my knees. "We come to buy him new toys," he said smiling. Alice clapped her hands and jumped lightly on her feet.

I felt the cool leather collar go around my neck. I closed my eyes and gave a sigh. The click of the lead made me want to cry I was so happy. I felt the tug of my master and stood with my eyes lowered like a good boy I was. My cock already throbbing already as Edward took my hand while Emmett held the lead.

"What would you like to see first?" she asked.

"Everything," Edward said pulling me toward the cock rings. I felt the tug on the collar, obviously Emmett was not prepared for the other to pull me. He ran his finger along the display until he stopped at one. He tapped the glass and moved on. I wanted to look around and see some of the toys hanging from the wall. When we came to the nipple clamps I groaned silently. Edward seemed to be taking his time over the selection. "Puppy you choose," he finally said. My eyes grew large still on the cabinet in front of me. I heard Emmett chuckling behind me. "It's his favourite," Edward's voice sounded pouty.

I scanned the cabinet and saw a beautiful set of gold C-Clamps. I pointed to them quickly before lowering my hand. "Nice," Emmett said over my shoulder giving my nipple a firm twik. "Alice perhaps my order is ready?" Emmett said handing my lead to Edward.

"Of course," she said her pixie feet in nine inch heels fidgeted. Soon they were heading out of my vision.

Edward tugged on my lead and we walked around him stopping and picking out things like a new gag. When we came to the plugs he saw tails. He chuckled and ran his hand through on which looked like a wolf's tail. "Not today," he said leading me to a wall covered in different candles of various shapes and sizes and scents. He said he wanted one of everything on the top shelf. I could have kissed him. The cuffs were next and these were manacles or cuffs. I was used to cuffs however, Edward asked to look at the manacles the assistant showed him a few sets.

"Would you like to try them Master Edward," the assistant asked.

"Wonderful," he said. I was led to a wall and made me stay facing the wall. Four different types were put on me then chained to the wall. God, I wanted to be taken to heaven right then. I didn't care there were other customers in the room. My thoughts were on my master who was discussing the advantages and disadvantages of each one. "Stay with me, Pup," he ordered. I gave a nod to let him know I was still with him. I had not slipped into sub mode although, I wanted to so badly. "We will take these, boy," he said more firmly to the assistant. I was unshackled and turned to face my master. He lifted my chin and looked me in the eye. "Do you need a break?" he asked.

I went to shake my head but, knew I did need to take a break. He kissed my lips gently and asked the assistant to take us to the private waiting area. Soon as the door was shut, Edward removed my collar and pulled me into his warm embrace. The beauty of him being a sub before he became a dom was that he knew the needs of his sub probably before I did. The door opened and a jug of water was left on the table.

"Is there anything you want I haven't thought of?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so," I said. Whips and so forth I would share with Edward they didn't bother me.

"This is my first time here as a dom," he admitted pouring us both a glass of much needed water. "Emmett believes I can do it," he said smiling softly.

"Do you not want to be a dom?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I do," He sat down and patted his knee. I sat on the floor by his feet. "You are so well trained," he sighed. "It took a few years for me to be trained. I was a stubborn sub," he chuckled. "I never considered this lifestyle before meeting Emmett and when he first suggested it, I refused. But, somehow it came into our relationship and it was just accepted I would be the sub," he ran his hand through my hair as I lay my head on his lap.

"Have you ever," I paused, it was none of my business what I wanted to ask.

"Dominated Emmett?" I nodded. "No, it just wouldn't seem right. But, I wanted to be a dom and I was the one that suggested we bring someone else into the relationship. At first he wasn't interested but, I started refusing to go into the playroom," he sighed. "See, bad sub," he chuckled.

"But you got Peter!"

"Yeah, I met him one day and he was so polite and respectful to me. I went home taking him with me to introduce him to Emmett. Of course, Emmett saw potential in Peter and he started training him without me in the playroom. We didn't have a sexual relationship with him until further down the track. Once he felt that Peter was ready, I was brought in and I was trained to be a dom."

"Which do you prefer?" I asked. Insubordinate, it was just the look that went over his face told me I went to far.

The door opened and Emmett walked in. I faced him with my eyes down. "Well, I see we are almost ready to go," he said. He sat beside Edward who hadn't moved. "Shall I purchase the items?" he asked Edward. I didn't hear his reply meaning he must have shaken his head or nodded but, I was not to know my eyes still on the floor.

We left the store me still none the wiser as to whether I would be their sub or not. Emmett and Edward walked in front holding hands while I walked behind. I felt an unease as we went to the restaurant. Neither Edward nor Emmett stopped to pay for any items and they had no bags. I guess I blew my chances with them. When we arrived at the restaurant I excused myself to the bathroom. Once in the stall, I let the tears flow. I really liked both of them and knew they would've been good masters, kind masters to me. I must've been in there longer than I thought as Emmett came looking for me. Dabbing my eyes with toilet paper, I opened the stall and quickly went to the sink washing my hands and face. I didn't want him to see the tear stains that would have been evident on my face. When I looked up Emmett was looking at me in the mirror.

"What's the matter pup?" he asked. His voice firm reminding me so much of what I had fucked up. "Come this in not the place to talk," he took my hand and led me to the table.

"I'm sorry we didn't work out," I said.

"Have you changed your mind?" Edward asked hurt in his voice.

"No, of course not," I whispered. "I would love nothing more than to be your pup."

"Good, because we would love nothing more either," Emmett put his large hand on my shoulder. "What made you think we didn't want you?" he asked.

"You didn't purchase anything and Edward was not happy with me when you came in," I blurted out.

"We are VIP members, we don't have to wait and pay," Emmett said.

Edward took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"We have a rule, Jacob and it's one that you need to learn. We believe in communication, be it in the playroom or in the relationship," Emmett said putting his hand on top of both mine and Edward's.

"So, we are all agreed we want to try this?" Edward asked. I nodded my head as did Emmett before clicking his fingers getting the waiter's attention.

The evening was talking through a few things. First of all, I would be remaining with my father until we were all sure this was going to work. Second, I would be expected to be available when I was not working to go to the playroom. It was also agreed that when possible and if I felt the need to be dominated for whatever reason, I would call.

When we were not in the playroom we would be equals. This would be new to me and would take a while to get used to but, after earlier, I knew they meant it.

I would have time separately with each man both in the playroom and on dates and even nights together. Even though they worked from home, they both had to go away at times. That would be the time I would have some time with them alone. But also, when the whim took one of them.

When we arrived back at the hotel and there on the table were packages addressed to Emmett. Edward walked me to the couch and pulled me down kissing me and his hands pulling at my shirt. I loved his strong nimble fingers as they ran up my shirt and assaulted my nipples. I was conscious of Emmett in the room.

"Jake, he wants us to have fun," Edward said pulling back and removing my shirt before removing his. "Come on, let's move somewhere more comfortable," he led me to my room. Turning, he removed my pants letting me remove his, our cocks rubbing together once we were naked. We continued kissing with our hands exploring each others bodies.

"My beautiful boys," Emmett said coming over and taking our cocks in his hand and stroking them together all while Edward and I were still kissing and exploring. "I bought you both a gift," he said. Edward pulled back first and looked at Emmett. My eyes follow and in his hand was a double dildo.

"Oh god," Edward moaned taking the dildo from Emmett. He ran his hand up and down it before putting it to my mouth so I could run my tongue over it.

"My boys want to play?"

"You need ask," Edward went to the bed. Emmett stirpped as he walked to him. I went and climbed behind Edward and started kissing his neck, Emmett going to the front and stroking his cock. "Mmm, so good," he moaned his hand running through my hair as I attacked his neck. My cock was pressed against his ass which he began to gyrate.

"Why don't you two prepare each other?" Emmett said not as a order but, a request. I hadn't prepared anyone in so long but, I still knew how to do it. Soon we were laying side by side both with the other's cock in our mouths Even though Edward wasn't as large as Emmett, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Edward rolled over to his back my ass up in the air as he continued to suck me off. Emmett came to my rescue and spread Edward's legs while I was sucking him Emmett was rimming him our heads close so every now and again we would kiss. Edward thrust his hips up wanting more. Edward stopped sucking my cock and pushed my ass down his tongue finding my hole.

Rimming was something a person either loved or hated. I happen to love being rimmed and almost forgot to keep him happy as well. Every now and again his hand would come and slap me hard making a delicious sound.

"Move pup," Emmett said. I reluctantly got off Edward who looked as disappointed as I felt. However, his face changed when Emmett handed him the dildo. Edward had already put condoms on, both different colours.

"Thank you, baby," they kissed deeply all the while I lay there watching them. "Pup on your knees," Edward said. I got on all fours in the middle of the bed. "I don't think I will ever have enough of looking at this ass," he said slapping me. Emmett growled before sticking two fingers in me spreading me wide. He seemed happy and put his big cock in my mouth.

I made a meal out of his cock as Edward fucked me with the dildo. It was a average size dildo and although I was enjoying it, it wasn't real. "Let's get this party started," Emmett said pulling out of my mouth. His big strong hand took the dildo and shoved it up my ass deeper than what Edward had done. I moaned as he found my g spot with just a simple twist. "That's it," he smacked my ass hard making me yelp in shock rather than pain.

The thrusting stopped and I felt feet on my legs. The moaning from Edward as he had his end of the dildo pushed into his ass made me want to move but, Emmett's free hand was on my back ordering me to keep still. "God, so fucking good," Edward whispered.

"Fuck him, baby," Emmett said slapping Edward's ass. Edward started rocking back and forth while I remain still. Our asses slapping together. "God, so fucking amazing," Emmett said while he slapped and rubbed our asses.

My hand went to my cock and masterbated myself. Edward must have been doing the same thing although I couldn't see as I was concentrating on my own self. Emmett's finger found my hole and he pushed it in with the dildo. "God," I groaned.

The dildo is taken away and I felt Edward moving away from me however, I still had fingers in me pumping. Large hands grab both sides of my hips and I was pulled back to the end of the bed before being flipped over. Emmett grabbed my legs under the knees and spread them. He rammed his huge cock into me, filling me fully. I had never felt so full in my life. He stood there a few seconds giving me time to adjust to his size before pulling out and sinking in again, this time slowly .

Edward laid on the bed beside me and stroked my cock while he kissed my abs and nipples. "Feel good pup?" he asked between kisses. My senses were in overdrive with pleasurable feelings. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth but moans. "I take that as a yes," he chuckled.

"So fucking tight, pup," Emmett groaned as he pounded my ass going faster with Edward nibbling on my neck. I felt the spring in my stomach and wanted to cum but, Emmett pulled out of me making me feel empty He removed the condom and started stroking his cock. Edward stopped what he is doing and watched. "Anyone hungry?" he asked as his hand went at full speed and giving a moan as he came on my stomach where Edward quickly licked it up. The smell of his cum and Edward's tongue licking it was divine. Suddenly getting up, Edward pushed Emmett onto the bed where he moved up and put his now semi hard cock in my mouth so I could finish him off milking him dry.

Edward's cock filled me this time my legs up near my chest as he holds my ankles. He moved to the left slightly and his cock brushed my gland. God, it was perfect I bucked my hips up meeting his cock. It didn't take long for him to speed up and fuck me so fast that he slipped out losing momentum. But it didn't matter, I loved when he came out making me feel empty only to quickly fill me again, spreading me. Emmett pulled out and kissed me tasting his essence on my tongue. Edward pumped my cock in time with himself and together we came. I shot my load so hard some landed on Emmett's cheek. Edward quickly took his condom off and finished himself off, his cum joining Emmett's on my torso what was left from his feast earlier. Without hesitation, Edward dove down and licked his own cum off me.

I couldn't wait to get in the playroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. Also those who have put on alerts and Fav's **

I am proud to say a very dear friend of mine has been nominated for Top 10 Fanfic Completed in October. Please if you haven't already go read** Me and Mrs Jones story "Click".** Then I ask you to go vote as it is the best story I have read and it is well deserved. So proud that he has been given the recognition he deserves. M/M stories are not common for the award and it would be awesome a new writer gets a chance.

Now please enjoy this chapter. More reviews means I will post faster.

* * *

Chapter 9

We never did get to see much of Seattle instead it was used to explore something much more enjoyable. Each other. I found the mole on Emmett's left ass cheek. Edward had a birthmark on his right inner thigh. They in turn explored my tattoo which I had done when I turned sixteen. Neither man had tattoos and they began debating whether to get on. However they decided against it for now. But they loved mine agreeing at least mine meant something where their's would be trivial in comparison.

I like Edward slept the trip home. Emmett drew the short straw for driving. Even with the stereo up full blast and the windows down it didn't stop me from catching up with much needed sleep. When we came to a stop in La-Push I woke only with a kiss from Emmett who had already gotten my bag from the trunk of the car. Thanking him I asked him to tell Edward the same as he was still sound asleep in the front seat. Wrapped in his large arms he said to visit him next Friday as Edward would be away for the night. My cock began to wake once again even after such a long weekend filled with fucking. If I wasn't watching I was participating. I had sex with both together and individually.

"Bring your gift," Emmett winked patting my bag before jumping in the car and spinning out the gravel as he left. I wanted to open my bag right there and then and see what gift he had given me. But my father wheeled out and ordered me in from the rain.

"How was sightseeing?" he asked.

"Incredible," was all I said. I wasn't exactly lying was I? Dad just chuckled and shook his head. I couldn't fool him for a minute.

"Seth and Sue are arriving tomorrow," he said as he made his way to the kitchen. Dropping my bag I walked behind him. He span in his chair and looked up at me. "You going to go see him?"

"I need to dad. But I don't know if he will forgive me. I can't blame him if he doesn't," I sighed sitting at the table.

"Son he is family and family don't hold grudges. If he won't forgive you now he will do. Just promise me son that you be open and honest with me," he said. I gave a nod. Nothing more was said on the subject as we cooked our meal together. I told him about my interview and how Emmett was going to put in a good word for me with the owner. Dad seemed please. Money was tight and even tighter with me now having to be fed. It wasn't until after dinner that I managed to go to my room and unpack.

Putting my small amount of washing in the basket I found a present neatly wrapped in the bottom of my bag. Sitting on my bed I unwrapped the paper carefully not wanting to damage the paper. Inside was a note along with the beads that they had given me.

Use them when you're thinking of us

lovingly

Em and Ed

xxx

The beads were stunning and couldn't wait to use them. I put them in my top draw and pulled out my phone. I had to talk to Bell's and tell her what was going on. Also I had to ring Embry to make sure he was still cool. Bella was out on a date and promised to ring me when she got in from work the following evening. Embry didn't answer his phone which was unusual but didn't worry. He and Jasper often went to bed early on a Sunday evening. Yawning I called it a night even after the sleep on the way home I was exhausted.

Monday I went to the garage and was greeted by the very scary Rosalie Hale. Straight away I knew she was a dominatrix and she knew I knew. She took me to her office and ran her eye over me. Sighing she sat down putting her booted feet on the desk in front of her.

"Why does Em get all the cute ones," she pouted.

"Ever need a change just say a word," she slapped her hand on her thigh with a ruler I hadn't seen her pick up. I licked my lips and let out a groan. I was aching to get to the playroom. She sat up suddenly and got down to business. She picked up my CV and seemed impressed. "Why have you not worked before?" she asked.

"I had a master who kept me," I admitted.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I was dismissed for another. Ms Hale I am a hard worker and a quick learner. If you let me work for you I promise you won't be disappointed," I said firmly looking her directly in the eye.

"I like you and Em's put in a good word for you," she pushed a form in front of me. "Bring these with you Monday. I will give you three months trial. Don't let Em's or me down," she ordered.

"Thank you madam," I said to get up.

"My name is Rose unless I get you in my room," she winked and held out her hand.

She waved me to the door dismissing me. I couldn't believe it I was going to make my own money and contribute to home. Bella pulled up in her car with it coughing and sputtering. I went and opened her door and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Well?" she asked.

"I start next week," I almost squealed. Bella did however causing the mechanics to look up. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I normally look at your heap of shit."

"Um," she blushed and turned to look at the mechanics.

"Bell's are you seeing one of the mechanic's?" I chuckled. She licked her lips and nodded. "Which one?" I asked looking at the guys who were now back under the car's.

"Bella," Rose came towards us and kissed Bella on the cheek making my friend blush. I raised my eyebrow. No way was my friend with her. "You two know each other?"

"We grew up together. I was going to tell you both but wanted to let Jacob get the job on his own talent," Bella said tilting her head up daring either of us to say anything about it.

"Well he certainly made an impression," Rose winked at me. "Run along Jacob I have work to do," she took Bella's keys off her and I kissed Bella and left. Looking at in the rearview mirror I saw Bella talking to Rosalie her head lowered. It would seem that Bell's had some explaining to do tonight.

I quickly text Emmett and thanked him for his help. I headed over to the Clearwaters to see if Seth had arrived home. Leah opened the door.

"Hey," she smiled and pulled me into a hug. She stepped out and shut the door behind her.

"How is he?"

"He still won't talk. He's sleeping at the moment so he says. I think he is just hiding from mom and dad," she looked behind her looking over her shoulder, I saw the curtain twitch. Leah grabbed my arm and lead me away further from the house. "Jake I don't blame you fully for what has happened. Seth went into this blindly. I tried to warn him," she sighed. "I unlatched his window climb up to see him. I will keep mom busy downstairs," she gave me a light push.

"I haven't sneaked up for years," I smiled as I went into the trees out of view of the house and made my way to the back. I looked to his window when we were younger I used to sneak up and we would lay on his bed talking about what we do when we grew up. As I got older we spent less time together. Seth would be the one sneaking out to go party with his friends. His parents strick never allowing him to do anything. Checking that their was no one looking out the windows I went to the tree that was near Seth's window and climbed up. The branch seemed much thinner than it used to be and I feared it wouldn't hold my weight. Seth hadn't closed the curtains and I watched him for a few minutes. His face still swollen and black and blue from the beating.

Seth was an extremely happy go lucky guy and everyone loved Seth. I would never admit it to anyone but I was always jealous of him. When he told me he was gay I wasn't surprised he always would point out hot guys in school to me. He was into bad boys that was for sure. Paul was his favourite for years. Then he dated a boy from Forks who was into drinking and drugs. Leah was the one that kicked the douche back to the curb when she found him stealing money from their mothers handbag one day. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a sob from Seth. Without hesitating any longer I crept towards the window the thin branch it bending dangerously. When it gave a loud crack Seth looked up and raced to the window opening it wide.

"Jake you idiot," he hissed. I jumped towards the window hoping I still had the flexibility to grab the ledge. Seth grabbed my hand in his and helped me haul my weight inside. I couldn't miss the groan he gave and once I was safely inside he let me go holding onto his side. His breathing ragged.

"Shit, Seth sit down," I whispered. Conscious his mother was downstairs. I led him to his bed and sat him down before getting him a glass of water from the jug on his bedside table.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a few minutes later.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Seth. I'm sorry for," before I could say anymore Seth started sobbing. As carefully as I could I pulled him into my chest wrapping my arms around him gently.

"Why did he do it. I didn't do anything wrong," he sniffed finally.

"He's sick Seth. He is cruel and sick. But what he did to you is not acceptable," I stroked his hair as he picked at a thread on my shirt.

Again he said nothing but Seth always took his time when he had something important to say. I was not going to push him so I told him what happened to me. If I was wanting him to talk to me I had to show him I would not hide from him any more. I had suffered a year and more from the beast. I didn't hold back and we were both crying as the hours went on. We were now laying on the bed he wrapped in my arms. We were both comforting each other. The only thing I missed out was how hurt and angry I was when he came and stole my master. I wish he never came to New York. If he had stayed away he wouldn't be here broken. We must of dozed off when I woke Seth was moaning. His medication must of worn off. Sitting us up I grab his tablets and hand him two with some water.

"I should go," I whispered.

"Please don't. Stay with me," he gave me his puppy eyes. The one that got him anything he wanted when we were growing up. On many occasions I had him use them for my own purpose. They had never failed.

"Okay but sleep. We can talk another time," I said laying down. Smiling as much as he could he laid beside me while pulling up the blanket. Kissing his hair sleep soon came. I managed to get out before his mother or father woke but Seth asked me to go visit him that night. He knew his mother would never allow me to step through their doorway any time soon.

I walked over to Embry and Jasper's hoping I wasn't to late for breakfast. Jasper opened the door wearing nothing but jeans. His dirty blonde hair messy grunting he let me in before heading to the kitchen getting coffee. Embry was whisking eggs. Smiling he added more eggs. Jasper sat down his nose in the paper leaving me and Embry to talk.

"So how was the weekend?"

"You would not believe what sights I saw," I winked getting Embry to chuckle.

"You going to tell me?"

"No for my eyes only," I smiled pouring myself coffee. "I spent the night with Seth."

That got Jasper's attention putting the paper down crossing his hands in front of him. There was no secret the had a soft spot for my cousin. It was the way it was with everyone and Seth. Of course Embry had grown up with Seth so loved him anyway. When Jasper first arrived in town I was surprised when he chose Embry over Seth. But Seth was to young and at school. Jasper never appealed to me that way and vice versa.

"How is he?" Jasper asked his eyes full of concern.

"A mess both physically and mentally," I sighed.

"I might go visit him after work," Jasper said looking at Embry who just nodded and turned his attention back to the eggs. Something seemed off with my friends and hoped they were okay. No one spoke while we ate Jasper excusing himself the second he had finished. Once he went upstairs I saw tears slide down Embry's cheek.

"He's been having an affair," he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I know it is not what you have expected but you can't have sex every chapter and I want this to actually have a plot. Remember reviews make me write faster. NO BETA sorry. Also please remember to check out "Click" and vote :D


End file.
